Fairy Tale
by Kirara Yuukansa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,peri klan Uchiha yang tanpa sengaja meminum air di Holy Hollow yang beracun yang penawarnya hanya ada di Filthy Hollow,Sunaland tempat yang sangat berbahaya.Mampukah Haruno Sakura menolong sang pangeran?/FOR FFC/Mind to Rnr?/NO FLAMES!/CH5!
1. Fairy One

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama berabad-abad sihir peri terhampar. Para peri hidup dengan damai dan tenang. Begitu juga di _Konohaland_, salah satu dari negeri peri terbesar. Di _Konohaland_ terdapat empat klan besar yaitu Uchiha, Haruno, Namikaze, dan Hyuuga dan beberapa klan kecil lainnya. Saat ini _Konohaland_ dipimpin oleh seorang ratu peri yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha merupakan ratu yang sangat bijak dan baik. Dia mempunyai satu orang anak laki-laki dari pernikahannya dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya resah saat ini. Mikoto Uchiha hanya punya satu anak laki-laki dan sama sekali tidak punya anak perempuan. Sang ratu sedang bingung tentang siapa yang akan menjadi penggantinya nanti.

"Apa kau punya usul, Perdana Menteri Orochimaru?" tanya sang ratu di sebuah rapat besar yang diadakannya.

"Saya punya usul, Ratu. Bagaimana kalau Pangeran Sasuke dinikahkan saja. Dan istrinya nanti yang akan menjadi pengganti Yang Mulia," ujarnya sopan.

"Usul yang bagus. Hanya saja siapa yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Tidak mungkin sembarang orang 'kan?"

"Kita adakan sayembara saja," usul Fugaku, suami sang ratu sekaligus Menteri Musim Dingin.

"Ya, dan pemenangnya yang berhak menjadi pengganti Ratu," Jiraiya menambahkan. Sang Menteri Musim Panas

"Tapi sayembara macam apa yang akan diadakan?" Menteri Musim Semi angkat bicara, Tsunade Senju.

"Aku punya ide," kata Menteri Musim Gugur, Orochimaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang peri berambut _pink_ sedang terbang melintasi sebuah padang bunga matahari yang indah. Sesekali dia melompat-lompat dari bunga satu ke bunga lainnya membuat bajunya yang terbuat dari mahkota bunga Sakura bergoyang-goyang. Peri bermata hijau itu bersenandung kecil. Sakura -nama peri itu- disuruh ibunya untuk pergi ke Pohon Serbuk Peri untuk mengambil serbuk jatah bulanan klannya, Haruno. Ibunya yang bernama Sasaki Haruno suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh Sakura padahal dahulu ibunya adalah orang yang sangat baik kepada Sakura. Tetapi itu semua berubah semenjak adiknya yang bernama Karin lahir. Ibunya jadi lebih galak padanya dan suka marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setiap klan punya keahlian masing-masing. Dan keahlian klan Haruno adalah dalam bidang seni, seperti menyanyi, pertunjukan teater, dan melukis. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dia ahli dalam semua bidang seni terutama menyanyi, hanya saja Sasaki melarangnya untuk menyanyi lagi dikarenakan adiknya –Karin- juga cukup –walaupun masih kalah dari Sakura- bisa menyanyi. Itulah sebabnya Sakura dilarang menyanyi lagi agar adiknya tidak punya saingan. Maka dari itu, Sakura beralih ke bidang melukis. Dia sangat senang dengan keahliannya yang satu ini. Biasanya dia melukis di sebuah air terjun yang indah tak jauh dari Pohon Serbuk Peri.

Sekarang Sakura sudah sampai di Pohon Serbuk Peri. Pohon Serbuk Peri adalah pohon yang sangat penting kehidupan semua peri. Serbuk peri yang dihasilkanlah yang dapat menyebabkan para peri terbang dengan bebas. Pohon Serbuk Peri dijaga oleh klan Namikaze dibawah pengawasan langsung oleh Ratu.

Sakura berjalan melewati pintu masuk dan disambut oleh Namikaze Naruto, sahabat baiknya.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sakura pelan

"Sakura-_chaaaaaann_," Naruto berteriak.

"Aduh, nggak usah teriak-teriak juga," ujar Sakura seraya mengepakkan sayapnya pelan.

"Mau ambil serbuk peri untuk klan ya?" Naruto berkata dengan mimik ceria.

"Iya, disuruh ibu," kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto masih tetap dengan senyum lebarnya. "Sudah, sebentar ya aku ambilkan,"

Naruto terbang ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mengobrol dengan Sakura tadi. Tak sampai lima menit dia membawa sebuah bungkusan besar yang terbuat dari daun. Di dalamnya terdapat bungkusan dari daun yang lebih kecil-kecil lagi.

"Ini, mau aku bantu membawanya?" Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke Sakura. "Tidak perlu aku bisa kok," tolak Sakura halus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Naruto tahu jika dia membantu Sakura itu malah membawa masalah yang lebih besar lagi antara Sakura dan Ibunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya Sakura-_chan_,"

"_Jaa~_ Naruto," Sakura terbang sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisi serbuk peri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali melewati padang bunga matahari untuk mencapai rumahnya. Terlihat dia kesulitan membawa serbuk peri yang baru saja dia ambil. Sayap kecilnya tampak kesusahan untuk terbang. "Aduh, berat sekali," keluhnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja adiknya Karin dan beberapa temannya melewati padang bunga itu dengan arah yang berlawanan. Karin yang melihat Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. Peri berambut merah dan berkacamata itu terbang mendekat ke Sakura dan tertawa mengejek. Teman-temannya juga ikut mengejek Sakura bahkan ada yang mendorongnya hingga Sakura hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja serbuk perinya jatuh.

"Sudah, kita harus segera ke istana. Ada pengumuman penting disana," kata Karin kepada teman-temannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ujar salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang, Shion. Karin dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura bernafas lega melihat mereka semua beranjak pergi. Selama ini dia memang tidak melawan ketika adiknya itu menganggunya. Bukannya tidak berani atau takut hanya saja Sakura tidak mau membuat hubungan dengan ibunya bertambah buruk.

"Baiklah aku harus cepat," gumamnya lirih. Sayap kecilnya kembali mengepak dan dia segera terbang kembali ke rumahnya.

Sebuah pohon Sakura besar terlihat kokoh berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah danau. Tampak berbagai aktifitas beberapa peri yang terlihat disana. Pohon Sakura itu adalah tempat tinggal para peri klan Haruno.

"Aku pulang," Sakura berkata lirih. "Kenapa lama sekali? Pasti kau mampir-mampir dulu iya kan?" Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan menuduh Sakura macam-macam.

"Tidak Ibu sungguh!" bantah Sakura. Sasaki –Ibu Sakura- terdiam cukup lama lalu berkata, "ya sudah bawa serbuk peri itu tempat penyimpanan."

"Baik bu," katanya pelan. Dan setelah itu dia terbang pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Ratu Peri tampak ramai dengan para peri yang berkerumun di depan gerbang masuk. Para peri penjaga istana terlihat berjaga-jaga di depan gerbang untuk menetralisir suasana. Para peri berbondong-bondong datang dikarenakan akan ada pengumuman penting dari Ratu mengenai masa depan kerajaan mereka. Karin dan para kroninya juga ada di kerumunan tersebut.

"Aduh, lama sekali sih," keluh peri berambut merah –Karin-

"Sebenarnya apa pengumuman yang akan Ratu berikan?" sahut salah satu temannya Tayuya. Sayap milik Karin mengepak pelan dan ia berkata, "entahlah, semoga berita bagus,"

Treet…Treeeet…Treeettt…

Seorang peri berambut cokelat meniup sebuah terompet, "Yang Mulia Ratu akan memberikan pengumuman sekarang. Para peri dipersilahkan untuk masuk," katanya lantang dan keras.

Dua orang peri penjaga membuka gerbang istana, setelah terbuka sepenuhnya para peri berebutan masuk.

Mikoto Uchiha, sang Ratu Peri berdiri disebuah balkon yang menghadap ke kerumunan para peri di bawahnya. Ratu Peri itu tampak cantik dan anggun dengan balutan busana berwarna emas yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki. Sayap bening dipunggungnya memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang berasal dari serbuk peri yang digunakannya. Tubuhnya pun juga mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Rakyatku yang kucintai, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Masa jabatanku sebagai Ratu Peri sudah hampir habis. Pohon serbuk peri juga membutuhkan kekuatan baru untuk membuat serbuk peri. Maka dari itu aku akan mengadakan sayembara untuk memilih peri yang tepat yang dapat mengantikanku nanti."

Sang Ratu memberi jeda sejenak lalu kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Sebenarnya, putraku Sasuke mengalami insiden kemarin malam. Dia tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di _Holy Hollow_ dan seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa siapa saja yang berani meminum air tersebut akan mendapatkan kutukan. Sasuke…," Mikoto tampak menahan tangis "…dia akan tertidur selamanya," air matanya jatuh.

Mikoto menyeka air matanya yang jatuh melewati pipi tirusnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga adalah seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. "Tetapi ada satu hal yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu yaitu air yang ada di _Filthy Hollow_ yang terdapat di _Sunaland._ Siapapun peri perempuan yang ada disini yang bisa mengambilkan air itu, dia akan kunikahkan dengan Sasuke nanti dan akan menjadi Ratu Peri yang baru."

Semua peri yang ada di situ berbisik-bisik mendengar pernyataan dari Ratu mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka pangeran kerajaan mereka –Uchiha Sasuke- melakukan tindakan nekat meminum air di _Holy Hollow_. Siapapun yang ada di _Konohaland _tahu bahwa air itu walaupun ber-_title_ 'Air Suci' adalah air kutukan penyihir putih yang ada di jaman dulu yang iri terhadap kehidupan para peri. Penangkalnya adalah 'Air Kotor' yang ada di _Sunaland_, tetapi tak mudah untuk mendapatkan 'Air Kotor' ini. _Sunaland_ adalah sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas dan mematikan. Pada siang hari suhunya bisa mencapai hampir enam puluh derajat celcius dan malam hari bisa mencapai minus delapan derajat celcius. Selain itu _Filthy Hollow_ dijaga oleh dua orang monster mengerikan yang katanya sangat kejam.

Tetapi bagian terpenting dari tak mudah itu adalah setiap orang yang ingin mengambil air itu –walaupun hanya setetes- harus mengorbankan sesuatu berharga miliknya. Ya, yang paling berharga.

Setelah Ratu Peri masuk kembali ke dalam istana mewahnya, para kerumunan peri yang ada di depan istana bubar seraya memikirkan siapa yang berani mengambil 'Air Kotor' tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesudahnya menaruh serbuk peri persediaan di tempat penyimpanan, Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya yaitu air terjun yang tak jauh dari pohon serbuk peri. Peri bermata emerald itu segera bergegas pergi dari tempat penyimpanan dan sempat kembali ke kamaranya sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa alat lukis.

Sakura sudah sampai hampir setengah perjalanan jika dia tidak dihadang Karin dan kroni-kroninya itu. Sakura mendecak kesal sambil bergumam "Kenapa harus bertemu mereka lagi?". Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka dan tetap terus terbang, tetapi tiba-tiba Karin menarik tasnya hingga semua peralatan lukisnya jatuh ke tanah. Karin dan kawanannya tertawa mengejek baru setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memunguti peralatan lukisnya.

Setelah selesai dengan alat lukisnya, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke air terjun favoritnya. Dia terbang melewati sebuah padang ilalang sembari bernyanyi kecil. Tak lama setelah melewati padang ilalang, Sakura sampai di air terjun dan ia langsung duduk disebuah batu besar dan mulai mengeluarkan alat lukisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura mulai menggoreskan pensil mungilnya ke kertas sketsa miliknya. Nampak sekali dia tampak berkonsentrasi dengan acara melukisnya tersebut.

"Dor!" seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menyebabkan sketsa lukisannya menjadi berantakan karena ada beberapa bagian yang tercoret. Sakura berbalik kearah belakang dan mendapati Namikaze Naruto sedang nyengir lebar seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Wajah Sakura menjadi merah seketika bukan karena _blushing _atau apapun tetapi karena marah. Ya, benar-benar marah.

"Naruto! Beraninya kau!" Sakura berbicara penuh penekanan.

Naruto yang menyadari aura hitam dari Sakura segera terbang kabur secepat kilat. Melihat Naruto yang kabur, Sakura segera saja mengepakkan sayapnya indahnya dan mengejar Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ maaf!" ujar Naruto berkali-kali

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura sebal.

Sakura berputar dan menghadang Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tahu jika Sakura ada dihadapannya langsung saja menubruk Sakura. Mereka berdua hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

"ADUH!" Sakura berteriak keras karena dia yang pertama jatuh ke tanah dengan Naruto menindihnya.

"Naruto _baka_ minggir!" Sakura berteriak lagi seraya mendorong Naruto untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut menyingkir dan duduk disebelah Sakura.

Bukk!

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto keras membuat Naruto kaget dan reflek mengusap kepala kuningnya itu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" aduhnya.

"Itu hukumanmu!" cetus Sakura ketus.

"Aku sudah minta maaf Sakura-_chan_. Kalau aku gegar otak gimana? Trus…trus nanti aku amnesia dan tidak ingat Sakura-_chan_ bagaimana? Sakura-_chan_ pasti akan menyesal," katanya mendramatisir.

"Itu bagus, capek aku berteman denganmu," ujar Sakura tetapi kali ini dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto merengut sebal. "Jadi begitu? Baiklah," Naruto berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Aku bercanda kok. Kau itu teman terbaikku tau," Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Kita _best friend _selamanya!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Lalu setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk bersama di sebuah Pohon Maple yang tak jauh dari air terjun. Mereka mengobrol berbagai macam hal, walaupun tampaknya hanya Naruto yang berceloteh.

"Jadi kau belum tahu Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto seraya menelengkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"Tahu apa?" Sakura memandang lurus kedepan.

"Itu si Teme," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Teme?" ujar Sakura tak mengerti.

Naruto mendecak sebal, "Pa-nge-ran Sa-su-ke," Naruto mengeja.

Sakura langsung merah padam mendengar nama itu. Tapi kali ini bukan karena marah tetapi karena _blushing._ Ya, Sakura memang menyukai sang Pangeran. Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Sa-su-ke? Semua peri pasti menyukainya –terutama perempuan-. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya teman sejak kecil. Tetapi sekarang Sasuke sudah sangat jarang berkumpul atau bertemu dengan Naruto maupun Sakura mengingat dia adalah putra mahkota.

"Kau merah," ujar Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas.

"E-eh? Nggak kok," elak Sakura seraya menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi aku yakin setelah mendengar berita ini kau tidak bakal merah lagi," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Memang berita apa?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan berkata, "kata Ratu Peri dia tanpa sengaja meminum 'Air Suci' di _Holy Hollow. _Dan dia sekarang terkena kutukan."

Sakura diam mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"APA?" teriaknya kencang setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"KAU TIDAK BERCANDA 'KAN?" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan dong ngomongnya," Naruto memegangi telinganya yang terasa pengang, "dan tentu saja aku tidak bercanda Ratu Peri sendiri yang bilang,"

Wajah cantik Sakura berubah menjadi sendu, "lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya sedih.

"Dia tertidur untuk selamanya katanya sih begitu. Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi kata Ratu Peri dia bisa bangun jika diminumkan air yang ada di _Filthy Hollow _yang ada di _Sunaland_,"

"Yang benar saja di _Sunaland_, tempat itukan mengerikan sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Iya memang maka dari itu Ratu Peri mengadakan sayembara. Siapapun yang bisa mengambil air itu akan dinikahkan oleh si Teme dan menjadi Ratu Peri yang baru di Konohaland."

"Memang siapa yang berani coba mengambil air itu?" gumam Sakura pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halooo! Fic baruuu nih XD

Readers : Fic yang lain belum tamat udah nongol lagi fic baru.

Ya maaf deh :"( tapi janji deh bakal aku tamatin secepatnya.

Oke ini fic baru saya yang saya dedikasikan untuk FFC (Fantasia Fanfiction Contest). Saya nggak berharap yang muluk-muluk kok. Udah berhasil ikut dalam suatu event tertentu aja udah senang lumayanlah buat ngeramein.

Ini ficnya multichapter tapi palingan cuma sampe tiga atau nggak empat chap doang.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Fairy Two

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tertidur untuk selamanya katanya sih begitu. Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi kata Ratu Peri dia bisa bangun jika diminumkan air yang ada di _Filthy Hollow _yang ada di _Sunaland_,"

"Yang benar saja di _Sunaland_, tempat itukan mengerikan sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Iya memang maka dari itu Ratu Peri mengadakan sayembara. Siapapun yang bisa mengambil air itu akan dinikahkan oleh si Teme dan menjadi Ratu Peri yang baru di Konohaland."

"Memang siapa yang berani coba mengambil air itu?" gumam Sakura pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang terbang dengan malas menuju ke rumahnya. Sayapnya terasa berat sekali untuk terbang kearah rumahnya saat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang surya sudah hampir menghilangkan batang hidungnya. Tampak langit berwarna kemerah-merahan di ufuk barat _Konohaland._ Sakura berpikir jika dia tidak pulang sekarang malah akan menambah banyak masalah nantinya. Pohon Sakura besar tempat selama ini dia bernaung sudah tampak dari tempatnya sekarang. Terlihat tidak ada lagi peri klan Haruno yang berkeliaran di luar rumah mereka. Sakura mempercepat terbangnya. Sayapnya mengepak lebih cepat dan tak sampai lima menit ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sakura membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya berharap tidak ada orang rumah –terutama ibunya dan Karin- yang tahu jika ia pulang jam segini. Sakura mengendap-endap perlahan menuju kamarnya setelah memastikan tidak ada orang. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya. Karin berteriak lantang, "Ibu! Sakura sudah pulang nihhhh!"

Sakura kebingungan sekaligus takut karena ketahuan pulang terlambat. Tak lama setelah mendengar teriakan Karin, Sasaki datang. Sasaki berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura diikuti Karin.

"Kau sudah pulang, 'nak? " tanyanya lembut. Sakura hanya diam mendengar tingkah laku ibunya yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sakura-_nee_ pasti capek ya? Karin pijetin ya?" Karin berkata dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat.

"Sakura pasti capek ya 'kan? Sakura mandi saja dulu ya? Baru nanti makan, Ibu sudah menyiapkan masakan enak untuk Sakura-_chan_," Sakura benar-benar heran sekarang dengan Ibu dan adiknya yang menurutnya bertingkah laku aneh.

"Karin sudah disiapkan belum air hangatnya?" tanya Sasaki kepada Karin.

"Sudah bu," jawab Karin mantap.

"Sakura cepetan mandi sana. Air hangatnya sudah siap," bujuk Sasaki seraya mendorong Sakura pelan kearah kamar mandi.

Sakura bergumam pelan, "e-eh iya," sambil tetap memandang keduanya heran.

Peri berambut merah muda itu keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian. Dia segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ibunya dan Karin. 'Apa kepala mereka terbentur batu?' pikirnya sembari menyisir rambut merah muda panjangnya. Setelah selesai berbenah, Sakura turun menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan Sakura mendapati Ibunya dan Karin sudah duduk manis di kursi dan di meja sudah ada berbagai macam makanan istimewa. Di ruang makan tersebut, terdapat empat kursi dan dua diantaranya sudah di duduki Sasaki dan Karin. Satu lagi kursi untuk Sakura dan kursi yang terakhir untuk ayah Sakura yang sudah lama meninggal. Sakura dan Karin memang satu ibu namun berbeda ayah. Tapi ayahnya yang sekarang –ayah Karin- sedang sibuk bekerja di Istana dikarenakan jabatannya yang sebagai panglima perang disana.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan Karin. Ibunya dan Karin bergantian mengambilkan beberapa menu yang ada di meja dan memindahkannya ke piring Sakura. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya bisa heran tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum berharap sikap mereka akan begini terus selamanya.

"Sakura-_nee_ sudah dengar berita tentang pangeran belum?" tanya Karin di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Sudah, memang kenapa?" jawab Sakura sebelum memasukkan sesendok penuh makanan ke mulutnya.

"Sakura-_nee_ mau ikut sayembara itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan berkata, "entahlah aku tidak tahu terlalu berbahaya menuju kesana,"

"Memang kau mau ikut Karin?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja Karin tidak ikut," kali ini Sasaki angkat bicara dan menyeringai. Sakura mengambil minum yang ada di dekatnya dan meminumnya.

"Karena kau yang harus ikut," lanjut Sasaki yang langsung membuat Sakura tersedak.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ mainnya curang nih!" teriak seorang peri yang pakaiannya dari bunga Sakura. Sayap peri tersebut mengepak pelan dan terbang menuju bunga matahari yang ada di dekatnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tadi ikut terbang mendekat kearah peri berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah bunga matahari. Wajahnya masam dan bibirnya juga ikut-ikutan mengerucut.

"Siapa bilang aku curang? Peraturannya 'kan memang begitu," ucapnya santai tetapi tersirat nada kesal.

"Ahhh! Pokoknya curang curang!" peri merah muda itu menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak curang," bentak anak laki-laki bermata oniks itu.

"Curang!"

"Tidak!"

"Curang!"

"Tidak!"

"Cu-Ahhh!"

Bruk!

"Awww!" Sakura –nama peri itu- mengaduh keras sambil mengusap-usap bokong kecilnya. Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di tanah, di bawah bunga matahari yang ia duduki tadi. Dia baru saja di dorong Sasuke hingga jatuh ke tanah. Anak laki-laki berambut kebiru-biruan itu masih berdiri di atas bunga matahari dengan arah pandangan ke bawah. Memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengisak pelan di tanah. Wajah imutnya ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya dan kakinya terselonjor lurus ke depan. Sasuke –sebagai pelaku pendorongan- terbang menggunakan sayap kecil di punggungnya menuju Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sebagai anak laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dia berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang menangis akibat ulahnya.

"Ma…ma…ma…" Sasuke berusaha mengatakan kata maaf tapi sulit sekali kata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Sakura masih saja terus menangis dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah kelabakan.

"Sakura, sudah jangan menangis!" Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura. Kaki Sakura diantara kakinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke makin frustasi saja menghadapi Sakura dan terpaksa ia mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya yaitu berkata, "kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Ayo ikut!" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan mereka terbang bersama.

'Selamat datang di neraka, Sasuke!' pikir Sasuke sarkatis.

Dua orang peri laki-laki dan perempuan –Sasuke dan Sakura- sedang terbang menuju sebuah hutan di sebelah utara _Konohaland_. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang memegang tangan Sasuke. Ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang masuk hutan mereka berhenti sejenak.

Sasuke bertanya, "kau mau kemana sih sebenarnya?"

"Sudah, ikut saja," jawab Sakura. Sakura kembali menarik tangan Sasuke masuk hutan. Mereka masuk lebih ke dalam lagi dalam hutan itu. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Di tempat itu terlihat banyak sekali pohon Sakura yang berjejer-jejer rapi. Hampir seluruh bunga Sakura itu berwarna merah muda karena memang sedang musim semi. Mata oniks dan giok tersebut berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Bagus tidak Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. Tangan mereka masih tetap bergandengan.

"Ini indah," kata laki-laki bermata oniks itu. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Tempat ini aku temukan bersama ayahku-," senyumnya memudar "-sebelum dia meninggal,"

Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura lalu tangan putih bersih miliknya bergerak untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan sedih lagi. Ayahmu akan selalu disini-," Sasuke menunjuk ke dada sebelah kiri Sakura "-dihatimu," lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, terimakasih sudah menghiburku,"

"Ayo kita bermain," Sasuke terbang mengitari pohon Sakura diikuti Sakura di belakangnya yang berteriak, "Sasuke-_kun_ curang terbang duluan!"

**.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

Sakura berkali-kali tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon Sakura di tempat yang sama di bayangan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke tadi. Pagi itu ia memang sengaja datang ke tempat kesukaannya untuk memikirkan ucapan ibunya semalam. 'Apa sebegitu bencinya ibu padaku sehingga menyuruhku mengambil air itu?' pikirnya frustasi.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Mata hijaunya melihat sekeliling, tampak bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Dirinya yang notabene berwarna merah muda -mengingat warna bajunya dan rambutnya- menjadi tersamarkan diantara bunga-bunga Sakura. Sakura bersandar di ranting pohon yang ada di dibelakangnya. Ia menekuk kedua lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isak tangis.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks," isaknya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya miris.

Wussshhhhhh!

Angin bertiup kencang, beberapa bunga Sakura yang jatuh ke tanah menjadi terombang-ambing di udara membentuk pola khusus yang indah. Rambut merah muda panjang milik Sakura yang semula rapi menjadi berantakan karena terkena angin. Tetapi tetap saja peri Haruno itu tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Menangis dan menangis.

'Sakura'

Peri bermata hijau itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak lalu kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa,' pikirnya.

'Sakura'

"Siapa?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

'Sakura, ini aku'

"Siapa? Jangan main-main," ancam Sakura yang mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

'Ini aku Sakura,"

Sakura diam saja kali ini. Dia merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut.

'Bantu aku, Sakura'

Sakura bertanya, "bantu apa? Kau siapa?"

'Tolong aku'

Sakura berteriak kali ini, "hei! Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

Cukup lama menunggu tetapi suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan angin masih tetap berhembus pelan. Entah kenapa –tiba-tiba- terlukis segaris senyum di bibir Sakura dan ia bergumam, "aku akan menolongmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara, Rizuka Hanayuuki, vvvv, kazuma b'tomat, 4ntk4-ch4n, Violet-Yukko**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki: **Oh ya? Aku sih gapernah nonton yang versi barbie. Fic ini terinsipirasi dari Tinkerbell sih soalnya.

**vvvv: **Ini udah update xp review lagi yaaa

**kazuma b'tomat: **memang saya terinsipirasi dari situ. Apa ini terlalu mirip?

**Yang lainnya cek inbox yaaa :p**

Mind to Review?


	3. Fairy Three

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura diam saja kali ini. Dia merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut.

'Bantu aku, Sakura'

Sakura bertanya, "bantu apa? Kau siapa?"

'Tolong aku'

Sakura berteriak kali ini, "hei! Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!"

Cukup lama menunggu tetapi suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan angin masih tetap berhembus pelan. Entah kenapa –tiba-tiba- terlukis segaris senyum di bibir Sakura dan ia bergumam, "aku akan menolongmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padang bunga Kapas itu terlihat cantik dan indah. Seluruh mata memandang tampak hamparan putih yang empuk. Tetapi pemandangan hamparan putih yang empuk itu harus terkontaminasi oleh kehadiran warna merah muda yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Warna _pink_ itu berasal dari Haruno Sakura yang sedang melewati padang bunga Kapas tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kantung yang terbuat dari daun berwarna hijau. Sayap kecilnya terbang perlahan lalu kemudian berhenti di salah satu bunga dan duduk di atasnya.

Tangannya membuka isi kantung tersebut.

"Serbuk peri ini tidak akan cukup untuk perjalananku nantinya," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan melayang perlahan lalu kemudian dia menendang dengan sebal bunga Kapas yang dia duduki tadi. Karena tidak berhati-hati tanpa diduga kantung serbuk peri miliknya jatuh dan tumpah di salah satu bunga Kapas. Bunga Kapas yang terkena serbuk peri itu terbang menjauhi kelopaknya menuju ke langit bebas.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, mata _emerald_ Sakura berbinar-binar melihat kejadian itu dan ia segera bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk menjalankan rencananya.

**.**

_**A week later**_

**.**

Sakura sedang bersiap-siap di halaman belakang rumahnya diikuti Karin dan Ibunya yang dari tadi senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah gundukan besar yang di bungkus daun lebar dan bagian atasnya diikat denan rotan agar tidak lepas. Lalu kemudian Sakura terbang ke atas tepat di bagian yang ikat lalu melepaskan ikatannya. Setelah terlepas tampaklah balon udara atau bisa disebut kapas udara karena bagian 'balon' digantikan oleh bunga Kapas. Sakura mengeluarkan serbuk peri yang ada di kantung serbuk peri miliknya lalu kemudian mengambilnya segenggam dan menaburkannya ke kapas udara buatannya. Cepat-cepat ia naik ke bagian yang menggantung dari kapas udara miliknya. Dan menaikan tali berjangkar yang ada di bawahnya. Peri merah muda itu melambaikan tangannya ke Ibu dan adiknya.

"Doakan aku semoga berhasil!" teriak Sakura kencang.

Ibu dan adiknya tidak membalas apapun entah karena memang tidak dengar atau memang sengaja.

"Aku harus berhasil menolongmu, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus.

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

"Jika aku mengikuti arah angin ini, aku akan sampai di laut perbatasan dan akan sampai di _Sunaland_," Sakura mondar-mandir seraya memegang sebuah peta.

Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan berkata "Baiklah! Semangat Sakura!"

Lalu kemudian ia bersenandung kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan alat kemudi yang ada di belakangnya. "Setelah melewati sungai ini aku akan sampai di laut perbatasan," gumamnya singkat.

Satu jam kemudian Sakura berteriak senang, "Aku bisa melihat lautan!"

Merasa bahwa perjalanan melewati lautan akan memakan waktu lama, Sakura terbang keluar kapas udara dan menuju bagian atas kapas udaranya. Lalu mengambil segenggam serbuk peri dan menaburkannya lagi. Kapas udara miliknya langsung melesat cepat, Sakura buru-buru masuk kembali ke dalam dan mengendalikan kemudi. Setelah berhasil di kendalikan petualangan Sakura melintasi laut perbatasan berjalan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

Ratu Peri, Menteri Musim Panas, Musim Gugur, Musim Dingin, dan Musim Semi _Konohaland _sedang berkumpul di suatu ruang rapat besar di istana Ratu Peri. Mereka sedang membicarakan misi lanjutan tentang sayembara yang mereka adakan.

"Bagaimana apa ada yang mau mengikuti sayembara ini?" tanya Menteri Musim Semi, Tsunade.

Orochimaru –Menteri Musim Gugur- menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas seperti ular lalu berkata, "katanya klan Haruno mengutus salah satu orang untuk mengikuti ini,"

"Begitu juga dengan klan Yamanaka," Jiraiya menambahkan.

"Ya, klan Hyuuga juga," timpal Fugaku Uchiha.

"Apa anda yakin Ratu jika cara ini akan berhasil? Saya merasa khawatir dengan mereka yang mengikutinya," Peri berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat –Tsunade- bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin ini aman. Ini semua berada dalam kendaliku," kata sang Ratu Peri menyakinkan.

"Apa Itachi dan teman- temannya itu sudah berangkat ke _Sunaland_?" suara berat Jiraiya terdengar.

"Mereka sudah berangkat sejak tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat bagaimana akhirnya," ujar Ratu Peri seraya tersenyum.

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

Seorang peri laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sedang berjuang melewati pasir yang ada di hadapannya. Sayapnya yang terlihat kokoh terlihat kesusahan menembus angin berpasir yang ada didepannya. Jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah yang di pakainya sudah terlihat dekil disana-sini. Mata hitam _onyx_-nya sesekali menyipit karena pasir yang datang walaupun ia sudah menggunakan topi caping yang terbuat dari bambu di kepalanya tetap saja tidak bisa menghalangi pasir yang berlarian.

"Hei! Itachi cepatlah! Lihat jalan pintasnya sudah terlihat," salah satu temannya yang terbang di depan memanggilnya menyuruhnya bergegas.

Itachi hanya mendesah pelan dan mempercepat terbangnya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, un. Untung Ratu Peri memberitahu tentang ini," peri berambut pirang berkuncir berkata riang.

"Sudah cepat! Ayo kita harus segera masuk!" kali ini peri imut yang bernama Sasori berteriak.

"Lihat _Leader_ sudah jauh!" kata peri berwajah seperti ikan hiu yang ehem tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali ehem.

"Jadi ini _Gate of Lucky_?" kata Pein, orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Leader._

Kelima orang peri yang terbang tadi sudah sampai di sebuah batu besar melengkung yang terlihat seperti gerbang tengahnya terdapat lubang besar yang tembus ke sisi lain atau yang tadi disebut sebagai _Gate of Lucky_. Lalu peri berambut pirang –Deidara- berbicara, "cepat taburkan serbuk perinya, un."

Pein – sang _Leader_- mengambil sebuah kantung kecil disakunya dan mengambil sekepal serbuk peri di tangannya lalu menaburkannya di sekeliling batu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja lubang besar yang tembus itu bersinar mengeluarkan partikel-partikel cahaya yang indah. Bagian lubang besar yang semula tembus pandang itu menjadi 'tidak' tembus pandang dan berwarna putih karena cahaya yang ada.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara dan Pein berdecak kagum atas reaksi batu besar itu setelah di taburi serbuk peri. Tanpa pikir dua kali mereka segera masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang peri klan Hyuuga yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Sekarang dia sedang berjuang keras untuk menembus badai pasir yang ada di hadapannya. Sayap rapuhnya sudah terlihat tidak mampu lagi untuk terbang melewati badai pasir itu –walaupun tergolong badai pasir kecil-. Hinata Hyuuga sedang menuju Filthy Hollow tempat penawar kutukan pangeran _Konohaland_ berada. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengikuti sayembara ini hanya saja dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga yang notabene pemimpin klan. Sebagai anak pertama dari Hiashi dia dipilih untuk mengikuti sayembara yang diadakan Ratu Peri untuk mewakili klannya. Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah satu-satunya anak perempuan di klannya. Ia punya seorang adik yang bernama Hanabi Hyuuga namun Hanabi masih berumur delapan tahun. Tidak mungkin 'kan Hanabi ikut lalu –jika menang- menikah pada umur delapan tahun?

Hyuuga Hinata tanpa diduga-duga jatuh ke pasir yang panas –karena hari masih siang-. Tubuhnya mungilnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh terhempas ke pasir. Dia pingsan dan entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Ditemukan dan tetap hidup atau terkubur pasir dan mati?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan! Panas sekali!" keluh seorang peri berambut pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino.

Yamanaka Ino. Berbeda jauh dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang dipaksa ikut oleh ayahnya, Ino justru secara sukarela mengikuti sayembara tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh peri bermata _aquamarine _itu sehingga mau-maunya ikut sayembara berbahaya yang diadakan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Eh apa itu?" desisnya pelan.

Ino melihat lima sosok makhluk berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah berdiri di depan batu besar yang melengkung. Lalu kelima sosok itu menghilang masuk ke dalam batu tersebut. Ino ternganga melihat kejadian itu. Ia terbang mendekat ke arah batu mencoba mengikuti mereka tetapi mereka sudah hilang tak berbekas. Batu melengkung yang dilihatnya pun tak ada aneh. "Batu ini tembus satu sama lain. Lalu mereka tadi menghilang kemana?" bisiknya pelan. Ino mengitari batu itu lalu ia menemukan butir-butir mengkilap yang bercampur dengan pasir lembut gurun. Ino berkomentar "ini 'kan serbuk peri," tangannya mengambil pasir yang tercampur sedikit serbuk peri itu. Dia berpikir cukup lama sambil tetap memandangi pasir lembut tersebut dan tak lama setelah itu matanya membeliak dan ia tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah sampai di padang pasir _Sunaland_. Sekarang dia sedang melihat-lihat pasir-pasir lembut berwarna coklat dari atas kapas udara miliknya. 'Panas sekali' batinnya.

"Ugh, aku lapar!" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengambil tas berwarna hijau dan membukanya kemudian mengorek-ngorek isinya. Tak lama setelah mencari Sakura mengeluarkan sebotol besar minuman dan beberapa roti gandum. Sakura meminum air yang ada dibotol dan langsung tandas seperempatnya hanya dalam waktu satu setengah menit. Setelah itu dia menggigiti roti gandumnya kecil-kecil.

Berjam-jam kemudian Sakura hanya duduk-duduk tak berarti di dalam kapas udara. Sakura menguap bosan sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Peri berambut _bubble gum_ itu kemudian berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya. Ketika sedang menengok ke bawah, ke arah pasir gurun alisnya mengernyit seperti berpikir lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya membeliak kemudian ia berteriak kencang, "Hinataaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura berusaha keras mengangkat Hinata yang pingsan diatas pasir. Sayapnya terlihat keberatan menahan beban tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah sampai di kapas udara, Sakura membaringkan Hinata di lantai dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun!" Sakura mengipasi Hinata dengan tangannya.

Raut muka Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan, "Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya lirih.

"Hinata-_chan_ kau bangun! Oh, Kami-_sama_ syukurlah!" ucap Sakura heboh.

"Sakura-chan kau kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata pelan. Hinata mulai mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Aku ikut sayembara yang diadakan Ratu Peri, Hinata-_chan_. Kau kenapa ada disini?" jawab Sakura.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sakura menimpali lagi, "oh…- jangan bilang kau juga ikut sayembara ini,"

"Kau benar Sakura-_chan_, Otou-_sama_ yang memaksaku," ujar Hinata sedih.

"Sudahlah kita sama-sama kesana saja ya. Ugh! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman dalam perjalanan ini yang sangat membosankan ini," Sakura berkata riang.

"Ini minumlah dulu. Kau pasti haus," timpal Sakura (lagi).

"Uhmm, baiklah." Hinata meminum air yang di berikan Sakura.

Setelah selesai Hinata mengembalikan botol minum itu ke Sakura lalu berkata, "Idemu bagus juga ya Sakura-_chan_ membuat balon udara seperti ini,"

"Tentu saja tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya kapas udara," ujar Sakura bangga. Lalu Sakura mengoceh terus dengan Hinata sebagai pendengar setia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima pemuda yang memakai baju bermotif awan merah sedang melewati lorong gelap yang hanya ada titik-titik cahaya –seperti cahaya bintang- di langit-langitnya. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan tenang padahal di dalam hati mereka sebenarnya sedang berpikir, 'tempat macam apa ini?'. Pein sebagai pemimpin berjalan di depan diikuti Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, dan yang terakhir Itachi. Setelah cukup lama –banget- mereka berjalan, mereka melihat cahaya besar yang sangat menyilaukan. Ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan cahaya tersebut mereka berhenti saling memandang satu sama lain lalu mengangguk bersamaan dan melanjutkan terbang mereka menembus cahaya itu. Dan mereka menghilang dari lorong gelap itu.

"Eh!" pekik Deidara melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Wow, ini…ini…" Itachi seperti tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini indah," kata Kisame seolah-olah melanjutkan perkataan Itachi.

"Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di gurun pasir,"

"Sudah ayo kita jalan. Masih ada misi yang menanti," kata Pein.

"Siap bos," ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Update cepet dua chapter sekaligus semoga sukaa :D

**Mind to Review?**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun juga dibutuhkan tapi Flame tidak.**


	4. Fairy Four

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh!" pekik Deidara melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Wow, ini…ini…" Itachi seperti tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini indah," kata Kisame seolah-olah melanjutkan perkataan Itachi.

"Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di gurun pasir,"

"Sudah ayo kita jalan. Masih ada misi yang menanti," kata Pein.

"Siap bos," ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar bosan. Sudah beberapa kali dia menguap mencoba mengusir rasa ngantuk yang menderanya. Hinata sudah tertidur lelap bersandar pada pinggiran dinding kapas udaranya. Sejujurnya Hinata sudah menawarkan untuk berjaga malam ini tetapi Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Hinata. Malam makin larut dan suhunya benar-benar dingin. Untung saja Sakura membawa berlapis-lapis baju penghangat dan untungnya juga Hinata membawa baju penghangat sehingga Sakura tidak perlu berbagi dengan Hinata. Mata hijaunya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang tertidur, 'sungguh aku butuh tidur,' pikirnya. Hampir saja Sakura memejamkan mata _emerald_-nya lalu ia tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara dengungan pasir. Dan ketika ia melihat ke depan ia melihat badai pasir yang besar.

Pasir itu menggulung-gulung makin lama makin besar. Sakura panik dan memekik histeris. Ia mencoba membangunkan Hinata, "Hinata bangun!" teriaknya histeris. Pasir itu makin lama makin mendekat dan semakin besar. Hinata yang sudah terjaga berteriak histeris melihat pasir itu. Sakura mencoba mengendalikan kemudi kapas udara miliknya agar tidak ikut terbawa badai pasir.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata seraya berpegangan di pinggiran keranjang kapas udara.

"Hinata-chan tutup matamu dan jangan bicara apapun. Meringkuklah di pojok sana," Sakura menunjuk salah satu sudut di keranjang kapas udaranya. Hinata melakukan apa yang Sakura suruh, menutup mata, jangan bicara, dan meringkuk.

Pasir itu sudah mencapai kapas udara milik Sakura dan Sakura makin panik. Ia putus asa dengan apa yang terjadi. Berkali-kali dia mengendalikan kemudinya tetapi tidak berhasil akhirnya ia mengikuti saran yang tadi ia sarankan ke Hinata, menutup mata, jangan bicara, dan meringkuk. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun karena badai pasir mulai menutupinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekujur tubuh Yamanaka Ino bergetar ketika melewati lorong gelap yang sedang ia lewati sekarang. Ia mengikuti lima makhluk yang tak dikenalnya masuk ke sebuah batu besar yang disebut _Gate of Lucky_. Entah kenapa ia menyesal dengan keputusannya sekarang ini karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana lorong ini akan membawanya. Ino tetap berjalan lurus mencoba menemukan jalan keluar dari lorong gelap itu.

Seberkas cahaya terlihat di mata _aquamarine_-nya ketika ia sedang berjalan. Mata birunya langsung berbinar-binar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia berlari melewati sinar tersebut dan sampai di tempat yang selama ia tuju, _Filthy Hollow_.

"I-ini indah sekali,"ujarnya senang. Matanya jelalatan melihat sekeliling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa ada yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sembari memanggil namanya. Perlahan mata hijaunya membuka dan ia melihat Hinata di hadapannya, "Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_!" panggilnya berulang-ulang. Hinata yang melihat Sakura sadar berkata, "oh! Kami-_sama_ akhirnya Sakura-_chan_ sadar," nafasnya terlihat lebih lega sekarang.

"Hinata-_chan_ kita dimana?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini dimana," Hinata membantu Sakura bangun.

Sakura memegangi keningnya. Pusing itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Iya hanya sedikit pusing."

Hinata melihat sekitarnya lalu berkomentar, "Sakura-chan tempat ini sangat indah. Lihatlah!" lalu ia mengerling ke arah depan.

Mata giok Sakura terlihat berbinar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah hutan tropis yang rindang serta terdengar suara kucuran air terjun di dalamnya. Hutan itu tidak terlalu besar dan sekelilingnya masih terdapat pasir gurun_. Oase_ orang menyebutnya. Sakura mencoba berdiri dibantu Hinata.

"Apa ini _Filthy Hollow_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Entahlah, tapi bisa jadi. Ayo kita jelajahi," ajak Sakura. Sakura terbang tetapi tidak bisa. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi. Tetap tidak bisa. 'Ada apa ini?' pikirnya.

"Seperti kita kehabisan serbuk peri Sakura-_chan_. Lihat-," Hinata mengepakkan sayapnya dan mencoba terbang "-aku juga tidak bisa."

Sakura menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kalau begini kita terpaksa harus berjalan." Sakura seperti menyadari sesuatu, "eh, kemana kapas udaraku?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Sakura-chan. Ketika aku terbangun aku sudah ada disini bersamamu."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bergegas," ajak Sakura. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam hutan dan menyusurinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi terbang dengan santai di bagian paling belakang. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

"Aduh, Itachi, un. Cepatlah sedikit!" tukas Deidara.

Itachi diam saja tidak menjawab.

Deidara yang jengkel terbang mendekat ke arah Itachi dan menyeret tangannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kau ini," ujarnya jengkel.

"Abis Itachi lama sih, un."

"Tapi nggak usah diseret-diseret begini," Itachi berusaha melepaskan tangan Deidara yang menyeretnya.

"Hei kalian berdua nggak usah ribut, berisik." Kata Pein dengan suara beratnya.

Kelima peri itu atau –mereka lebih senang menyebut dir mereka- Akatsuki sampai di depan sebuah gua yang tersembunyi dengan rapi di lebatnya pepohonan. Mereka bersenyembui di balik sebuah pohon besar tepat di hadapan mulut gua. Lama mereka menunggu, dari gua tersebut keluarlah dua makhluk –monster yang terlihat mirip. Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

"Hei, monsternya sudah keluar," Peri imut, Sasori berbisik-bisik.

"Wah, mereka besar sekali. Mengerikan," ucap Deidara mendramatisir.

Peri berwajah tidak imut –Kisame- menyahut, "tapi mereka bodoh."

"Sudah kita tunggu disini, kita 'kan hanya ditugaskan mengawasi peserta yang ikut. Bagaimana Pein?"

Pein berdehem pelan lalu berkata, "ya sudah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peri bermata _aquamarine_ –biru itu mengerang sebal melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia yang biasanya _stylish_ dan rapi kini benar-benar berantakan dan jadi terlihat seperti gembel peri? "Uhhh! Rambutku kumal."

Ketika sedang terbang tiba-tiba saja Ino jatuh dan menimbulkan suara berdebum di tanah berlumut yang sedang ia lewati itu.

Ino makin merutuki nasibnya sendiri. "Uhh! Sial! Serbuk periku habis, terakhir kugunakan di batu itu."

'Terpaksa harus berjalan," batinnya miris.

Ino melanjutkan perjalanannya itu dengan berjalan. Sesekali ia mengumpat tidak jelas. Setelah cukup lama berjalan ia sampai di depan sebuah gua –gua yang sama yang dilihat Akatsuki-. Ino merasa senang melihatnya. Sesial-sial orangnya pasti akan mendapat keberuntungan juga 'kan?

Ino berjalan santai ke mulut gua. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan monster penjaga air di _Filthy Hollow_. Selangkah lagi ia hampir sampai dan ia mendengar geraman monster dari dalam membuatnya merinding. "Oh ya aku lupa ada monsternya," bisiknya pelan sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Ginkaku dan Kinkaku tiba-tiba keluar dari gua dan menghadang Ino.

"Khu, khu, khu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke daerah teritorial kami," salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Hei, Kinkaku seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu."

"Maaf, kak." Kinkaku menundukan kepalanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Manusia kerdil?" Ginkaku berbicara.

Ino merasa tersinggung, 'Apa? Manusia kerdil katanya?'

"Enak saja! Aku ini peri tahu! Aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil 'air kotor itu'. Bolehkah?" ujar Ino memasang muka memelas.

Ginkaku dan Kinkaku tertawa terbahak. Tawanya mengelegar.

"Memang kau ini siapa? Berani sekali meminta izin pada kami untuk mengambil air itu."

Ino akui kalau ia sebenarnya sedikit takut berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Ia hanya pura-pura berani.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino dan akan mengambil air itu." Ino bergerak nekat. Ia bermaksud menerobos Ginkaku dan Kinkaku yang menghalanginya masuk.

"Eh, eh, eh, kau tidak akan bisa melewati kami," kata Ginkaku dan Kinkaku bersamaan. Rambut putih panjang mereka bergerak-gerak.

Ino mendecak pelan lalu ia berhenti menerobos karena capek. Sembari istirahat ia berpikir bagaimana cara membodohi mereka ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan semakin kedalam masuk ke hutan. Sakura yang sedang berjalan sembari melihat-lihat ketika ia menundukan kepalanya melihat sebuah jejak kaki kecil di tanah.

"Hinata-_chan_, ada jejak kaki."

Hinata yang sudah berada setengah meter didepan Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menuju Sakura. Setelah sampai ia melihat kebawah dan mendapati memang ada jejak kaki disana.

"Iya, ini seperti jejak kaki peri. Sakura-_chan_." Mengingat jejak kaki itu hampir seukuran dengan jejak kaki mereka berdua.

"Ada kemungkinan bahwa ada peri lain yang mengikuti sayembara ini selain kita berdua."

"Iya benar Sakura-_chan_ sebaiknya kita ikuti jejak ini," sahut Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti jejak kaki itu dan mereka melihat peri berambut pirang sedang berhadapan dengan dua monster. Sakura dan Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon ynag tak jauh dari tempat Akatsuki bersembunyi. Bahkan Akatsuki dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Itukan Ino dari klan Yamanaka," kata Hinata.

"Iya, kau benar," sahut Sakura. "E-eh tapi dia berani sekali," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya kedua monster itu bodoh," kata Hinata meremehkan.

"Darimana kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Otou-_sama_ yang memberitahuku. Beliau memberikan penjelasan singkat padaku sebelum berangkat termasuk kelemahan mereka,"

Hinata membisikkan sesuatu ke Sakura. Dan Sakura mengangguk diikuti senyuman puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan santai mendekati Ino dan kedua monster menyebalkan itu. Bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa-tawa bersama. Ino dan Ginkaku serta Kinkaku hanya bisa cengo melihat mereka berdua.

"Khu, khu, khu, ada yang datang lagi rupanya," gumam Kinkaku.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan santainya Hinata menyapa mereka semua.

"Halo, Ino-_san_, Ginkaku-_san_ dan Kinkaku-_san_."

"Huh! Klan Hyuuga rupanya," ujar Ino ketus. Ino memandang Sakura sekilas dan melanjutkan, "klan Haruno juga ya."

"Tidak perlu bersikap begitu Ino-san, kami datang baik-baik kok," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Ginkaku-_san_ dan Kinkaku-_san_ boleh kami masuk, tidak?" kata Sakura sopan.

Kedua monster itu tertawa.

"Enak saja! Peri pirang ini saja tidak kami perbolehkan masuk apalagi peri merah muda sepertimu."

Ino menahan tawa. Mengejek.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke Ino lalu menimpali, "oh, begitu? Sayang sekali ya. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Khu, khu, khu, berani sekali ya kau ini! Baik mau taruhan apa?" terima Ginkaku.

'_Gotcha_, kena!' pikir Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kita taruhan siapa yang biasa memakan permen ini" –Hinata mengeluarkan tiga buah permen lollipop dari sakunya- "sampai habis dia pemenangnya."

"Khu, khu, khu, hanya segitu saja baiklah kami setuju." Kali ini Kinkaku yang berbicara.

Hinata memberikan dua permen untuk Ginkaku dan Kinkaku dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Taruhan itu dimulai dengan Sakura yang menjadi juri sedangkan Ino hanya diam saja melihat dengan tatapan sinis meremehkan.

Dua menit kemudian permen Hinata hampir habis sedangkan permen Ginkaku dan Kinkaku masih utuh.

'Bodoh sekali! Bagaimana bisa habis coba kalau mereka saja tidak punya gigi," pikir Hinata.

Pada menit ketiga permen Hinata sudah benar-benar habis dan Ginkaku serta Kinkaku masih sibuk menghabiskan permen loli mereka. Hinata mengerling kepada Sakura untuk masuk secara diam-diam. Sakura mengendap-endap diantara sela-sela kaki kedua monster itu untuk masuk dan setelah berhasil ia segera berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara tak disangka-sangka Ino juga mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"AHH! Kenapa susah sekali!" raung kedua monster kembar itu bersamaan berdua.

"Tidak bisa 'kan? Lihat permenku sudah benar-benar habis." Hinata menunjukan batang permen lolinya.

"Ehhh! Kemana si pirang dan si merah muda itu," ujar Ginkaku.

Ups! Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"E-eh, mereka bosan menunggu kalian yang lama sekali menghabiskan permen itu. Jadinya mereka pergi…-" kata Hinata. '-pergi kedalam,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu kami akan tetap berjaga disini. Agar kalian tidak bisa masuk!" kata Ginkaku garang.

"Ya, ya terserah kalian saja."

Hihihi.

Hinata terkikik pelan lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari hadapan monster itu. Tidak baik bersama monster, pikirnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua monster itu Hinata menunggu di pohon yang sama di tempat Akatsuki berada. Tetapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Sakura-chan. Kau yang tertulus untuk menolong pangeran," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah saya itung-itung ini bakalan tamat sampe chapter 6

Ikuti terus yaaa

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

Balesan review chapter depan yaa :p

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga dibutuhkan tapi Flame tidak.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Fairy Five

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu kami akan tetap berjaga disini. Agar kalian tidak bisa masuk!" kata Ginkaku garang.

"Ya, ya terserah kalian saja."

Hihihi.

Hinata terkikik pelan lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari hadapan monster itu. Tidak baik bersama monster, pikirnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua monster itu Hinata menunggu di pohon yang sama di tempat Akatsuki berada. Tetapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Sakura-chan. Kau yang tertulus untuk menolong pangeran," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masih saja tetap berlari menyelusuri lorong-lorong gua yang panjang itu. Beberapa kali ia dihadapankan dengan lorong-lorong yang bercabang yang membuatnya bingung. Dan ia hanya memilih lorong-lorong berdasarkan keyakinannya dan berharap itu benar. Setelah cukup lama berlari –yang cukup membuat dadanya naik turun- akhirnya Sakura sampai diujung gua. Entah itu ujung gua atau bukan tapi Sakura dapat melihat cahaya disana dan suara desiran air.

Sakura berjalan cepat untuk sampai di pintu 'keluar' gua tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik baju bunga Sakuranya hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ino?"

Ino –si pelaku- hanya tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Hanya aku yang boleh membawakan air itu untuk pangeran,"

Sakura hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya dulu ia dan Ino adalah teman baiknya sama halnya dengan ia berteman dengan Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Tetapi ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Ino berubah sikap padanya.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bajunya. Ia memandang Ino nanar lalu ia tersenyum, "kita sama–sama ingin menyelamatkan pangeran jadi sama saja jika yang mengambil airnya itu kau atau aku."

"Jangan berpura-pura Sakura aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan serta klanmu rencanakan itu. Klan Haruno termasuk salah satu klan besar di _Konohaland_ jadi kalian itu sebaiknya mengalah pada klan-klan kecil seperti kami yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian," kata Ino tajam.

Sakura ternganga dengan yang Ino katakan. Jadi selama ini gara-gara itu?

"Dengar, Ino aku tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Aku melakukan ini –oh, sungguh tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke bisa tertolong. Dia sahabatku. Seperti kau."

"Lalu jika kau berhasil membawakan air itu padanya, kau akan menjadi Ratu Peri yang baru dan klan Haruno akan semakin bersinar dan kau akan menikah Sasuke. Itu yang kau inginkan?" ujar Ino kasar.

"Sungguh –demi serbuk peri yang ada, aku tidak punya maksud apapun. Aku akan menolak itu semua jika itu maumu."

Ino tersenyum sinis, "kau tidak perlu menolaknya karena aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah cahaya itu ada. Tepat ketika selangkah lagi ia akan melewatinya tiba-tiba saja ia terpental.

"Ino! Ino!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Ino terjerambab di tanah gua yang dingin, Sakura menggapai tangannya membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kau! Tidak usah membantuku!" raung Ino pada Sakura sembari menyentakan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku sudah bersusah payah datang kemari tapi apa yang kudapat!" lanjutnya.

Ino kembali berjalan dan mencoba melewatinya lagi tapi lagi-lagi ia terpental. Begitu seterusnya hingga ketiga kalinya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melewatinya?" Ino meninju-ninju pelan pada tanah gua.

"Karena kau tidak tulus," jawab Sakura.

"Apa katamu?"

"Karena kau tidak tulus, Ino," ulangnya.

"Lalu kau tulus, eh?"

"Lihatlah diatas dinding gua ini," –Sakura menunjuk kearah atas- "_Sincerity is The Answer_," gumamnya pelan.

Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju cahaya itu dan _Voila!,_ ia berhasil masuk tanpa harus terpental seperti Ino tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan tanpa sadar melewati cahaya tersebut. Dia merasakan seperti ada yang menariknya untuk melewatinya.

"E-eh! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino masih terduduk di dalam gua. Ia melihat seperti ada dinding tipis pembatas diantara mereka. Sakura berjalan pelan mencoba memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Wow! Tempat ini hampir sama dengan _Holy Hollow_," gumamnya lirih.

Sakura menuju ke sumber suara gemericik air. Ia berjalan melewati ilalang-ilalang yang cukup tinggi dan ada juga beberapa tumbuhan putri malu. Setelah melewati itu Sakura sampai pada di sebuah telaga kecil dan terdapat air terjun kecil di dalamnya.

"Apa ini air _Filthy Hollow_?" bisiknya.

Sakura mengambil sebuah mangkuk bertutup yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membuka mangkuk itu dan berjongkok bermaksud mengambil air.

'Apa milikmu yang paling berharga?'

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkatnnya. Ia tidak jadi mengambil air dan melihat sekitar.

'Korbankan milikmu yang paling berharga."

Ya, Sakura baru ingat sekarang, jika ingin mengambil air itu ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu berharga miliknya.

Sakura berpikir apa miliknya yang paling berharga.

Ia tersenyum sedih, "mungkin aku harus mengorbankannya."

'Milikku yang paling berharga adalah…'

Setelah itu seperti ada yang menariknya, Sakura tercebur ke dalam air _Filthy Hollow_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's PoV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara cicitan burung membangunkanku dari tidurku. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing sekali pagi ini. Oh ya, dan semalam aku bermimpi aneh. Mana mungkin aku pergi _Filthy Hollow_ untuk mengambil air 'penyelamat' pangeran. Kukira aku tidak mungkin seberani itu. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan mencoba terbang. Aku mengepakan sayapku dan mencondongkan badanku ke depan –eh tapi kok aku nggak bisa terbang, pikirku. Apa mungkin aku kehabisan serbuk peri ditubuhku? Aku mengangkat bahuku sekilas dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin aku memang kehabisan serbuk peri.

Setelah mandi aku bermaksud berjalan –mengingat serbuk periku habis- sebentar di tempat kesukaanku dan setelah itu aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto. Entah kenapa aku merasa sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan serbuk peri klan yang tak jauh dari rumah. Setelah sampai, aku membuka pintunya dan masuk. Eh, kok tidak ada serbuk peri. Padahal sepertinya aku baru saja mengambilnya. Lagi-lagi aku mengangkat bahu. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa aneh sejak tadi pagi atau cuma perasaanku saja, ya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Naruto saja meminta sedikit tambahan serbuk peri padanya. Karena aku kehabisan serbuk peri terpaksa, aku harus berjalan. Hmm, cukup jauh juga sih Pohon Serbuk Peri jika harus berjalan. Tapi tak apalah, mau bagaimana lagi coba?

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan pohon Serbuk Peri. Aduh, capek juga ternyata, begini nih kalau serbuk peri habis mungkin tidak hanya aku saja para peri lain pasti akan kerepotan jika tidak ada serbuk peri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu masuk dan mengintip sedikit untuk mencari Naruto. Hmm… loh kok sepi? Pohon Serbuk Peri benar-benar sepi tidak ada siapapun disana. Apa para pekerjanya sedang istirahat? Setidak-tidaknya jika memang istirahat tidak akan sesepi ini. Dan setelah aku ingat-ingat kembali ini belum jam istirahat.

Wussshhhh…

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang dan membuat rambut merah mudaku berkibar. Seketika itu jga aku merinding karena anginnya cukup dingin. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah pergi tetapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Jatuh tepat didepan kakiku.

Sebuah kertas.

Dengan tulisan didalamnya. Tentu saja.

Ini seperti pengumuman, pikirku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

**Hadirilah dan Saksikanlah**

**Pesta pernikahan Pangeran Konohaland dengan Putri Haruno**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Karin**

**Sabtu, 14 February 2010**

**07.00 p.m**

**Istana Ratu Peri**

**Konohaland**

**Mohon Doa Restu :)**

Aku membulatkan mataku seketika. Aku tidak menyangka kalau adikku –Karin akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku harus segera melihatnya. Aku segera berlari kearah Istana Ratu Peri –mengingat aku kehabisan serbuk peri. Untung saja istananya tidak jauh.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berlari, aku sampai juga di Istana Ratu Peri. Dihalaman depan Istana Peri tampak sepi. Apa mungkin mereka di dalam ya?

Aku berjalan ke pelataran istana dan masuk. Penjaga disana menghiraukanku seperti tidak melihat diriku. Aku berjalan lagi menuju aula utama istana dan setelah sampai aula istana benar-benar ramai banyak bunga-bunga khas pernikahan yang dipajang dimana-mana. Makanannya juga banyak. Aku menembus kerumunan peri, mencoba untuk mencari ibuku atau setiidaknya orang yang kukenal. Aduh ramai sekali sih disini, pikirku. Setelah berhasil menembus kerumunan peri-peri itu aku melihat ibuku yang sedang duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak mungkin aku kesana bisa mati karena malu aku kalau menghampiri ibu.

Tanpa diduga ketika aku menoleh kearah kanan aku melihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Akhirnya mereka dekat juga. Aku pergi menghampiri mereka yang sedang mengobrol. Aku mencoba meletakkan tanganku di pundak Naruto untuk mengagetkannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi cukup membuat mataku terbeliak.

Tanganku menembus tubuh Naruto.

Aku mencoba sekali lagi tapi hasil tetap sama. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Hasilnya aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto. Aku memanggil nama Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku aku mencoba tetapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

Tanpa sadar _liquid_ bening meluncur dengan mulus membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis meratapi nasibku. Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi apa yang kulakukan hingga bisa membuatku seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

vvvv, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Violet-Yukko, Kazuma b'tomat, WiNTeR-BLoSSoM CHeRRY SasuSaku LoVer'z 4EveR, Rurippe no Kimi, 4ntk4-ch4n

**.**

**.**

**.**

**vvvv** : Insyaallah ada di chapter terakhir nanti.

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : **Iya, aku sih mikirnya gitu tapi tenang aja ini fic bakal happy ending ;p

**Kazuma b'tomat:** Sip, ini udah update. XD

**SasuSaku LoVer'z 4EveR : **Wah, padahal menurutku itu garing bangeettt ;p tapi gapapa deh kalo kamu suka. Hehe. Kenapa Sasuke bisa minum air _Holy Hollow?_ *tanya Sasuke* "Sas, kok kamu bisa minum seehh?" "…" "Sasuke-kuuun?" "zzzz…" "Yah, Sasuke-nya masih dalam pengaruh air". Hahaha ;p . Aku sempet berpikir kalo itu cuma akal-akalannya para menteri dan Ratu peri agar mendapat orang yang pas buat jadi Ratu lagi nantinya.

**Mind to review?**


	6. Fairy Six

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang peri klan Haruno yang cantik dan berbakat. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang peri klan Uchiha sekaligus putra dari Ratu Peri Konohaland, Mikoto Uchiha. Suatu saat Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sengaja meminum air suci di Holy Hollow yang mengandung kutukan dan Haruno Sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk mengambil penawarnya di Filthy Hollow yang terdapat di Sunaland, sebuah padang pasir gersang yang mematikan._

_Akankah seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil menolong sang Pangeran sekaligus sahabat kecilnya itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO** © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fairy Tale © Kirara Yuukansa**

**Insipired by Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure**

**Fantasy/Adventure**

**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku and etc**

**Warnings: Abal, typo, misstypo, alur cepet, OOC, Sasuke keluar di chap terakhir and many more.**

**NO FLAMES !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Six**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa diduga ketika aku menoleh kearah kanan aku melihat Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Akhirnya mereka dekat juga. Aku pergi menghampiri mereka yang sedang mengobrol. Aku mencoba meletakkan tanganku di pundak Naruto untuk mengagetkannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi cukup membuat mataku terbeliak.

Tanganku menembus tubuh Naruto.

Aku mencoba sekali lagi tapi hasil tetap sama. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Hasilnya aku tetap tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto. Aku memanggil nama Naruto tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku aku mencoba tetapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

Tanpa sadar _liquid_ bening meluncur dengan mulus membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis meratapi nasibku. Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi apa yang kulakukan hingga bisa membuatku seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, hah, hah!" Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi aneh itu yang membangunkanku. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat Sasuke dan Karin menikah. Bagaimana bisa ya mereka menikah? Aku tahu kalau Karin tergila-gila pada Sasuke tetapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka menikah mengingat Karin bukanlah tipe Sasuke –menurutku.

Mata hijau cemerlang milikku mengerjap sekilas berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang datang. Setelah sesuai, aku melihat sekeliling dan baru aku menyadari kalau aku tidak ada di dalam kamarku melainkan entah ditempat apa ini. Sebuah kamar yang sangat besar –tiga kali lipat dari kamarku. Terdapat cermin rias besar yang berhadapan dengan ranjang yang kutiduri. Dinding-dindingnya bercat putih dengan corak emas. Atapnya berwarna emas dengan berbagai macam ukiran menyebabkan kamar ini semakin terlihat 'wah'.

Aku bangkit dari tidur dan duduk mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dan dimana aku ini. Aku mengingat kejadian sebelumnya tapi aku tidak mengingat apapun selain mimpi aneh tadi. Ketika aku sedang merenung tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar yang terdapat banyak ukir-ukiran terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan sayap bertaburan emas di punggungnya.

Apa dia seorang malaikat? Kalau iya berarti aku sudah mati dong.

Eh! Mati? Aku mati? Da-dan ini ada di surga? Eh, memang aku masuk surga? Tapi kalau di neraka kan tidak sebagus ini tempatnya.

Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang terduduk di tengah kasur. Setelah melihat lebih dekat, wanita itu punya rambut hitam panjang dan kulit seputih porselen. Wanita itu tersenyum anggun membuatku semakin yakin kalau ia adalah seorang malaikat.

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suaranya bening dan merdu.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengagumi kecantikannya.

Ketika ingin menjawab pertanyaannnya tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku. Ini seperti yang ada di dalam mimpiku!

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah 'Aa…aa…aa' seperti orang bisu.

Aku bingung dan air mataku sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata siap untuk terjun bebas.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali kali ini ada nada khawatir didalamnya.

'Suaraku hilang,' aku hanya menyuarakannya didalam pikiranku.

Krieett!

Pintu besar itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat-sangat aku kenali.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ibu?" suara berat miliknya menggema.

Eh, tunggu dia memanggil wanita cantik disampingku ini Ibu? Berarti wanita cantik ini Ratu Peri? Sakura kau benar-benar bodoh sekarang! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau dia Ratu Peri?

Bisa kurasakan ketika Sasuke melihatku, ia terlihat kaget.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Ingin aku menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi suaraku tak kunjung keluar. Jadi aku hanya menunduk saja, lagipula kalau boleh jujur aku juga tidak kuat dengan pesona mata oniksnya itu.

"Sakura?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Sakura, jawab aku," tuntutnya.

Aku masih diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan berkata kepada Sasuke, "sudahlah Sasuke, jangan ganggu Sakura dulu. Dia tidak akan bisa menjawabmu. Karena itulah sesuatu yang ia korbankan untuk menolongmu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang tadi menunduk dan memandang Ratu Peri itu penuh makna.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, "Sakura-_chan_ kau tidak perlu khawatir. Suaramu akan kembali suatu saat nanti jika kau mau bersabar."

Aku makin tidak mengerti dan memandangnya heran.

"Kau pasti bingung ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Apakah kau ingat kalau aku mengadakan sayembara untuk mengambil air di _Filthy Hollow_?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau mengikuti sayembara itu Sakura-chan dan kaulah yang berhasil membawakan air itu untuk anakku. Tapi ketika kau ingin mengambilnya kau jatuh kedalam air. Untung saja aku mengutus anak-anak Akatsuki untuk mengawasi para peserta."

Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi? Aku benar-benar mengikuti sayembara itu. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Diperlukan pengorbanan untuk mengambil air itu dan aku mengorbankan suaraku. Milikku yang paling berharga.

Aku memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih, tetapi aku tidak boleh bersedih. Tidak aku yang memutuskan sendiri untuk melakukan ini dan aku tidak boleh sedih.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya Sakura-_chan_. Biar anakku ini yang menemanimu," ujarnya sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke membuat Sasuke yang tadi diam cemberut sebal.

Hening, hening dan hening. Aku dan Sasuke hanya diam. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan satu katapun sejak ibunya pergi tadi. Lagipula kalau Sasuke bertanyapun aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sakura… terima kasih sudah mau menolongku," ujarnya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Aku hanya tersenyum berharap ia akan mengerti kalau aku mengucapkan 'sama-sama' di dalam pikiranku.

Sayap milik Sasuke mengepak pelan lalu ia berdiri, "Hmm, aku pergi dulu. Kau lapar 'kan? Aku akan mengambilkan makananmu untukmu."

Dan aku mengangguk.

Setelah lima belas menit, Sasuke kembali dengan beberapa peri pelayan kerajaan yang mendorong beberapa kereta dorong yang berisi makanan. Setelah itu Sasuke menyuruh mereka pergi dan keheningan kembali menyergap kami.

Aku melihat makanan-makanan itu dan jumlahnya banyak sekali. Ada sushi, steak, es krim, salad, nasi goreng bahkan bakso juga ada. Sasuke, kau kira aku rakus ya?

Kruyuuk~

Ups! Perutku berdendang dan itu membuat wajahku merah karena suaranya cukup keras.

Kulihat Sasuke seperti orang yang menahan tertawa mati-matian. Silahkan tertawai aku sampai puas Sasuke. Aku memang lapar kok.

"Makanlah," tawarnya.

Aku menelan ludah melihat banyak makanan yang tersedia.

Sasuke mendekatkan kereta dorong itu kedekat kasur agar aku bisa menjangkaunya. Ketika aku ingin bergerak tiba-tiba saja punggungku terasa sakit dan membuatku meringis. Sasuke yang menyadari itu menyuruhku agar tidak banyak bergerak dan ia mengambil sepiring sushi dan menyuapkannya kepadaku. Awalnya aku hanya diam dan tidak membuka mulutku. Aku masih kaget dengan dia yang menyuapiku. "Ayo, buka mulutmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memakan sushi yang ia suapkan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Three months later**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Kami menikah bukan karena '_reward'_ yang diberikan Ratu Peri padaku. Kami menikah karena saling mencintai satu sama lain. Saat ini, aku menggunakan gaun berwarna putih panjang dengan sedikit aksen merah muda di beberapa tempat. Sayapku terlihat berkelingan warna emas karena diberi serbuk peri.

Aku sedang berjalan di sebuah karpet merah panjang. Dan Sasuke menungguku diujung sana. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihat betapa tampannya Sasuke di hari pernikahan kami. Tapi dia memang selalu terlihat tampan kok tidak hanya hari ini saja.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berjalan aku sampai di tempat Sasuke berdiri sekarang. Ia memakai sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna putih juga. Sayapnya mengepak pelan ketika ia menyambutku dengan tangannya membantuku menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Aku dapat merasakan kalau ia gugup terasa dari tangannya yang dingin karena keringat.

Madara-_sama_ –sekaligus kakek Sasuke– yang menikahkan kami berdua. Sasuke dengan mantapnya mengucapkan 'Ya, saya bersedia' sembari tersenyum tipis membuatku deg-degan. Kini tiba giliranku dan aku cukup panik mengingat suaraku yang menghilang. Kata Ratu Peri aku cukup tersenyum saja dan itu sudah cukup mewakilkan kalimat 'Ya, saya bersedia' dari bibirku.

Aku tersenyum sambil memandang Madara-_sama_ sekilas lalu Sasuke, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Bibirku bergerak sendiri dan aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apakah suaraku sudah kembali? Sasuke terlihat terkejut begitu juga dengan semua peri yang datang. Jujur, aku juga terkejut.

"Suaramu kembali?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku bisa berbicara lagi sekarang.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua sah menjadi sepasang suami istri," Madara-_sama_ berbicara.

Madara-_sama_ tersenyum dan mempersilahkan kami berciuman. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahku dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Semua peri yang ada bertepuk tangan melihat kami berciuman. Sasuke sedikit melumat bibirku lalu melepaskannya dan berbisik, "nyonya Uchiha." Pipiku memerah saat itu juga.

Sekarang ini aku sedang bersiap-siap melempar buket bunga yang kupegang. Dan banyak peri yang berkumpul di belakangku –terutama peri cewek. Dalam hitungan ketiga aku melemparkan buket bunga itu dan mereka berteriak-teriak untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tertawa mendengar mereka yang histeris seperti itu.

Hap!

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino dan Hinata yang memegang buket bunga itu bersamaan. Kontan saja wajah mereka memerah karena menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tertawa lagi ketika melihat mereka salah tingkah sembari melirik pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ino yang melirik Itachi dan Hinata yang melirik Naruto. Itachi dan Naruto sendiri juga jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ahh~ mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menyusulku. Hihihi.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan suamiku menuju kereta tikus –karena yang menarik seekor tikus- yang sudah disediakan. Sasuke menuntunku masuk lalu ia ikut masuk. Semua peri bersorak-sorai melihat kereta kami terbang –tikus dan keretanya diberi serbuk peri- membawa kami ke Istana.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkan kebahagianku sekarang ini. Aku sangaaaat bahagia. Selain karena Sasuke tentunya itu juga karena Karin dan Ibu bersikap lebih baik padaku sekarang. Aku sudah memaksa mereka tinggal bersamaku di istana tetapi mereka menolak karena tidak enak padaku.

Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau kebahagian ini akan terus abadi selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, akhirnya peri berambut _pink_ tadi menikah dengan sang pangeran dan mereka berdua bahagia selamaanyaaaa," ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut _bubble gum._

"Ibu, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti peri merah muda itu," kata seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu.

"Itu gampang kok Hikari-_chan_. Berbuatlah baik kepada orang lain dan bersabarlah maka Hika-_chan_ akan selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Nah, sekarang Hika-chan tidur ya. Sudah larut. Besok Ibu bacakan lagi cerita," lanjut wanita itu.

"Baik ibu," sahut Hikari –nama anak itu- sambil memeluk boneka beruang warna cokelat emas miliknya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan. Setelah yakin Hikari sudah tertidur ia beranjak pergi menuju kekamarnya sendiri.

"Sakura?" suara berat menyambutnya ketika ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, belum tidur?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu," laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi menjawab. Ia berbaring terlentang dikasur sambil menoleh kearah Sakura –istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan membaringkan badannya ke kasur menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berbaring terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau kau memang mengantuk ya tidur saja. Tidak perlu menungguku. Lihat matamu terlihat berat seperti itu," Sakura mengusap-usap bagian bawah mata suaminya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan istrinya itu.

"Kau membacakan cerita itu lagi ya pada Hikari?" tanyanya sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Hikari suka kok tentang cerita peri merah muda itu."

"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi apa Hikari tidak bosan kau bacakan cerita yang sama tiap malam?"

"Tidak, malah Hikari-chan sendiri yang menyuruhku membacakannya."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung melihat mata hijau milik Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkannya, "ba-bagaimana kalau kita membuat Hikaru?"

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke dan memasang tampang inosen, "maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita buat adiknya Hikari dan menamainya Hikaru," kali ini Sasuke yang bertampang inosen.

Wajah cantik Sakura langsung dihiasi rona merah di pipinya dan dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, "bo-boleh,"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang dan ia langsung bertindak cepat menindih tubuh Sakura sebelum istrinya itu berubah pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Beneran) **

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Eky-chan****, ****WiNTeR-BLoSSoM CHeRRY****, Rizuka Hanayuuki, ****Violet-Yukko****, Fiyui- chan, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****Kazuma B'tomat****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****Rurippe no Kimi****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiii! I'M BACK!

Fiuh, sebenernya nih chapter udah jadi dari lama tapi males updatenyaa /dicekik readers/

Ohya, buat chap kemarin maaf ya yang review login gak saya bales. Niatnya mau saya bales lewat PM tetapi saya lupaaa XD sueeerr deeehh! /pelupa tingkat akut/ Maaf yaaa :)

Oke, saya akui chapter ini sangat-sangatlah gajelas ya tapi mau bagaimna lagi itulah yang ada di pikiran saya. :p

Ini dia chapter terakhir dari Fairy Tale semoga masih ada yang mau review untuk terakhir kalinya. Hihihi.

Buat **Fiyui- chan& Rizuka Hanayuuki **jawabannya ada di chapter ini kan? Maaf ya kalo ceritanya mbulet-bulet (?)

**REVIEW PLEASE for the last chapter…**


End file.
